gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sam - Quinn Beziehung
Die''' Sam - Quinn Beziehung', auch '''Quam '''oder '''Fabrevans' genannt, ist die romantische Beziehung zwischen Sam Evans und Quinn Fabray. Rachel nennt die beiden Ken und Barbie. Überblick Als Sam in den Glee Club aufgenommen wurde, erwähnt Kurt gegenüber Mercedes, dass er ihn für schwul halte, schon allein wegen seinen gebleichten blonden Haaren. Kurt fragt Sam, ob er vielleicht sein Duettpartner sein möchte; Sam nimmt sein Angebot an. Später reden Finn und Burt auf Kurt ein und meinen es sei besser für Sam, wenn dieser kein Duett mit einem Jungen singt, da er neu ist und dadurch sofort schikaniert würde. Kurt möchte daraufhin, dass Sam sich einen neuen Partner sucht und Sam möchte gerne mit Quinn singen. Die beiden treten zusammen zu dem Duettwettkampf an und gewinnen. In Amor muss verrückt sein kommen sie offiziell zusammen, nachdem Sam Quinn einen Ring geschenkt hat. In Das Comeback der Teufelin trennen sie sich, da Quinn ihn mit Finn betrogen hat. Staffel Zwei 'Duette' thumb|left|AnnäherungNachdem Sam im Glee Club eingetreten ist, wird er geslushiet. Quinn sieht dies und hilft ihm, sein Gesicht zu reinigen. Ab diesem Moment versucht er, Quinn als seine Duettpartnerin zu gewinnen. Anfangs scheint dies schwierig zu sein, doch irgendwann stimmt sie auch der Sache zu und so treffen sich die beiden im Astrologie-Raum, um den Song zu proben und zu besprechen. Sam lehnt sich nach vorne und versucht sie zu küssen, doch Quinn weicht zurück. Das hätte er nicht tun sollen, was er aber erst später von Finn erfährt. Später redet er nochmal mit Finn und fragt ihn, ob er noch etwas für Quinn empfinde. Finn verneint, schließlich ist er mit Rachel zusammen. Er fügt noch dazu, dass er sie liebe. Sam und Quinn nehmen schließlich beim thumb|LuckyWettkampf teil und singen zusammen Lucky. Sie gewinnen den Wettbewerb. Quinn und Sam lösen nach ihrem Sieg ihren Gewinn im Breadstix ein. Sam versucht Quinn zu beeindrucken und schafft es, indem er ihr die Wahrheit erzählt, dass er seine Haare blond gefärbt habe, nur, um als cooler Surferboy an die Schule zu kommen und andere zu beeindrucken. Am Ende steckt Quinn den Gutschein für das Essen ein und sagt, dass Sam bezahlen solle, weil man das als Gentleman beim ersten Date normalerweise tut. 'The Rocky Horror Glee Show' Sam trainiert mit Finn und Artie, weil er Quinn mit seinem sportlichen Körper beeindrucken möchte. Später singen sie zusammen mit den New Directions The Time Warp. 'Ungeküsst' thumb|left|Quinn und Sam küssen sich|200pxSam ist bei Quinn Zuhause wo sie miteinander rumknutschen. Quinn fragt irgendwann, ob es noch nicht zu heiß für ihn sei, um das zu vermeiden, denkt er an Coach Beiste in Unterwäsche, denn dies soll abkühlen. Später denkt Quinn, dass er was mit Couch Beiste habe. Jedoch klärt sich die Sache bald auf und sie entschuldigt sich bei ihm. Als Entschuldigung für sein schlechtes Benehmen gegenüber Beiste singt er zusammen mit den anderen Jungs Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind ''währenddessen schauen sie sich an und lächeln, Sam nimmt sogar ihre Hand. Nach dem Lied umarmen sich alle. 'Amor muss verrückt sein thumbSam bietet Quinn einen Versprechungsrsing an, was sie unmittelbar zum Ausflippen bringt, da sie sich erst seit sechs Wochen kennen, weshalb sie zögert, ihn anzunehmen. Des Weiteren verneint sie mehrere Male, dass sie mit Sam zusammen ist, während Finn diesem im Umkleideraum sagt, als sie über Popularität diskutieren, dass er Quinn nicht mal dazu bringen kann, das sie seine Freundin wird, worauf Sam erwidert, dass er daran arbeitet. Rachel ruft ein Treffen der Mädels ein, deren Freund ein Footballspieler ist, worunter auch Quinn ist. Sie meint aber, dass sie und Sam kein Paar seien, dennoch sind sie sich darüber einig, dass sie alle Kurt helfen wollen, weil die Mobbingattacken von Karofsky schlimmer geworden sind. Später in der Umkleide des Football Teams gehen die Jungs gemeinsam auf Karofsky los, wobei Sam zuschlägt und ein blaues Auge bekommt, was Quinn "heiß" findet. Kurt bedankt sich bei allen, aber ganz besonders bei Sam. Später bei der Hochzeit singen sie gemeinsam Marry You und dabei lächeln Sam und Quinn sich an. Nach der Hochzeit trägt Quinn den Ring, welchen Sam ihr geschenkt hat. Neue Welten thumb|left|(I've) Had The Time Of My LifeQuinn und Sam sollen, aufgrund ihres Sieges beim Duettwettkampf, bei den Sectionals (I've Had) The Time of My Life singen, doch sie ist sehr aufgeregt, da sie das letzte Mal ihre Wehen bekommen hat. Sam beruhigt sie und muntert sie auf, dass ihre Performance gut verlaufen wird. Bevor sie auf die Bühne gehen, sagt er hinter dem Vorhang, dass sie schön aussieht. Die beiden singen ihr Duett und scheinen glücklich mit dem weiteren Verlauf der Regionals. Später sind sie mit den anderem um das Klavier im Chorraum versammelt und tanzen zusammen in Dog Days Are Over. Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat thumb|Nach der GeschenkübergabeZu Beginn der Episode schmücken sie mit den anderen den Weihnachtsbaum während sie The Most Wonderful Day of the Year singen. Später begleiten sie Tina, Mike, Lauren, Mercedes, Artie und Brittany zum Einkaufszentrum, damit Brittany, die noch immer an Santa Clause glaubt, ihm ihren Wunsch sagen kann. Während Rachel Merry Christmas Darling singt gibt Sam Quinn ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk, danach küssen sie sich. Am Ende der Episode singen sie mit den anderen We Need a Little Christmas. Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle In dieser Episode zieht Quinn die Cheerios dem Glee Club vor, Finn ist wütend über ihre Entscheidung, als sie schwanger war, war der Glee Club für sie da und nun braucht der Glee Club sie und sie lässt die anderen hängen. Finn sagt zu ihr, dass er nicht gedacht hätte, dass sie so schwach ist, was Sam zufällig mitbekommt. Er verteitigt Quinn und meint, dass er ein besserer Anführer für das Footballteam und den Glee Club wäre, es kommt zu einem Streit zwischen Sam und Finn, was Quinn ziemlich heiß findet, Will greift dann ein und bringt sie auseinander. Liebeslied zum Leid thumb|left|Sam will den Kuss sehenFinn stellt einen Kussstand auf, um Geld für die Busfahrt zu den Regionals zu sammeln, aber hauptsächlich möchte er Quinn dazu bringen ihn nochmal zu küssen. Quinn macht ihm klar, dass sie kein Interesse hat in erneut zu küssen, weil sie Sam nicht verlieren möchte. Sam beobachtet dieses Gespräch, er meint sie und Finn waren in Kussnähe und wundert sich, warum sie ihn noch nicht geküsst hat. Quinn beschließt ihn nach den Glee Proben zu küssen, Sam geht als Aufpasser mit. Nach dem Kuss verabreden sich Quinn und Finn in der Aula, Quinn fragt Finn ob er denkt, dass man zwei Personen auf einmal lieben kann. Er meint irgendwann muss man sich entscheiden und sie küssen sich nocheinmal. Nachdem Santana Finn mit Mono angesteckt hat und dieser wiederum Quinn, gehen sie beide ins Krankenzimmer, Sam wundert sich, da er denkt sie hätten sich nur auf den Mund geküsst. Das Comeback der Teufelin thumb|Sam macht mit Quinn Schluss.Sam zweifelt an Quinns Treue, da er sich immer noch fragt, wie sie Mono bekommen hat, Quinn beharrt darauf, dass sie Finn nicht geküsst sondern vor dem Ersticken gerettet hat, als er sich am Kussstand an einer Kaugummikugel verschluckt und ihn mit einer Mund zu Mund Beatmung gerettet hat. Sam sagt zu ihr, dass er ihr glaubt, aber im Inneren zweifelt er noch immer. Er versucht einen Weg zu finden Quinn für sich zurück zu gewinnen und gründet The Justin Bieber Experience. Als er im Glee Club Baby performt ist Quinn beeindruckt. Finn wird darurch eifersüchtig, da er nicht viel von Justin Bieber hält. Als auch die anderen Jungs der Band beitreten um ihre Freundinnen zu beeindrucken, ändert Finn auch seinen Look um Quinn zu gefallen, das klappt aber nicht wirklich und Quinn entscheidet sich für Sam, weil er in Quinns Augen charmanter als Finn ist und sie anmacht. Später erzählt Santana Sam die Wirklichkeit über Finn und Quinn, er beendet die Beziehung zu Quinn und geht mit Santana um beliebt zu werden. Dicht ist Pflicht In dieser Episode ist Quinn, sowie die anderen Mitglieder der New Directions, auf Rachels Hausparty, als Rachel Quinn fragt ob ihr die Party gefällt sagt sie, dass sie viel Spaß hat, was allerdings nicht wirklich stimmt, da Sam die meiste Zeit damit verbringt mit Santana rumzumachen und das direkt vor Quinns Augen. Später beim Flaschendrehen starrt Quinn Sam an, als er Brittany küssen muss. Während Santana betrunken ist, lallt sie, dass sie weiß, dass Sam Quinn mehr mag als sie. Das jüngste Gerücht thumb|left|Quinn und SamEs geht ein Gerücht um, dass Quinn Finn mit Sam betrügt, als Finn das erfährt, kommt es zu einem heftigen Konflikt zwischen Sam, Quinn und Finn. Sam meint, dass Finn sein Mädchen gestohlen hat. Als Finn und Rachel später Sams Motel ausspionieren, um sicher zu gehen, dass Quinn ihn wirklich nicht betrügt, sehen sie wie Quinn und Sam rauskommen und sich anschließend umarmen, dass macht Finn nur noch misstrauischer. Als er in der Schule Sam darauf anspricht, sagt er, dass Quinn ihn nicht betrügt, sie wohnen nur in einem Motel weil sein Vater seinen Job verloren hat und sie ansonsten obdachlos wären und, dass Quinn ihm nur geholfen hat, auf seine Geschwister aufzupassen. Später entschuldigt sich Finn bei Sam und sie singen zusammen mit den New Directions Don't Stop. Es scheint, als hätte Sam noch Gefühle für Quinn, diese Vermutung bleibt aber nicht lange bestehen. Totenfeier Sam und Quinn sitzen während Jeans Totenfeier nebeneinander. New York! Als Brittany My Cup ''singt, liegt Sam neben Quinn auf dem Bett. Nachdem sie ''Light Up The World gesungen haben, geht Sam an Quinn vorbei und umarmt Mercedes und Quinn lächelt sie an. '''Staffel Drei 'Die Zeit deines Lebens' thumbQuinn will, dass sie und Sam wieder etwas miteinander anfangen, doch er lehnt das Angebot ab, weil er erneut mit Mercedes zusammen kommen will. Später singen sie ein Stück in We Are Young zusammen und stehen nebeneinander und umarmen sich halb während des Liedes. 'Galaktische Weihnachten ' thumb|left|Sam und Quinn helfen Bedürftigen.Am Ende der Folge sagt Sam Quinn, dass er denkt, dass sie es toll mache und sie das Beste im Leben verdiene. Sie antwortet, dass sie es versuche und wirft ihm einen süßen Blick zu, sie sieht wirklich glücklich aus und die beiden tauschen einen Blick in Do They Know It's Christmas? ''aus. 'Was würde Michael Jackson tun? Während Quinn Never Can Say Goodbye singt, stellt sie sich vor, wie sie mit all ihren Ex-Freunden tanzt, einschließlich Sam. Während der Performance sieht sie sich alle Fotos in ihrem Schließfach an. Gorilla mit Herz thumb|Stereo HeartsSie sind ein Teil vom The God Squad und Sam heißt Quinn im Club wieder willkommen. Als Quinn erzählt, dass sie während ihrer schlimmen Zeit immer zu Gott gebetet hat, antwortet Sam mit "Amen". Während der Performance zu'' Stereo Hearts'' singen sie zusammen und gucken sich glücklich an. Auf dem Weg Sam und Quinn tanzen in Fly/I Believe I Can Fly zusammen. Außerdem sitzen sie zusammen während die New Directions sich besprechen. Houston, wir haben ein Problem! Sam sagt Joe, dass er mit Quinn zusammen war, weshalb er weiß, dass Joe auf sie steht. Außerdem erwähnt er, dass sie ein tolles Mädchen sei. Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit thumb|left|In Tinas TraumAls Quinn während der Performance zu Take My Breath Away aufsteht, sagt Sam überrascht, dass es ein Abschlussballwunder sei. Menschliche Requisite In Tinas Traum sind Quinn und Sam als Sugar und Rory als Paar zu sehen. Quinn legt sogar ihren Arm um Sams Schultern. And the winner is... Sie sehen sich manchmal an und tanzen sogar zusammen. Staffel Vier Eine lässt das Lieben Brittany und Sam begrüßen Santana und Quinn auf Wills und Emmas Hochzeit. Quinn lächelt sie an. Später beobachten Santana und Quinn Sam und Brittany beim Tanzen. Staffel Fünf Tina in the Sky with Diamonds Sam sagt zu Blaine, dass er schon einmal Unglück in der Liebe hatte, womit er Quinn meint, die ihn mit Finn betrogen hat. Katy oder Gaga Sam erzählt Penny, dass er einmal Justin Bieber Songs gesungen hat um ein Mädchen zu beeindrucken, womit er Quinn meint. New Directions Während Quinn mit Puck Just Give Me a Reason singt, schaut Sam traurig. Bashing Mercedes erwähnt bei ihrem Gespräch mit Sam, dass er mit Quinn zusammen war. Staffel Sechs Homecoming Zusammen mit den anderen Absolventen erscheinen Quinn und Sam in der Aula, um Rachel und Kurt dabei zu helfen, neue Mitglieder für den Glee Club anzuwerben. Sie singen bei Take On Me mit und gehethumb|I Livedn dann mit ein paar anderen Absolventen zu einem Treffen des Teeparty-Patriotenclubs, scheitern aber. Sam erzählt den Mitgliedern, dass Quinn Sex mit Santana hatte und rennt ausversehen in sie rein, als sie gehen wollen. Träume werden wahr Die beiden singen und tanzen zusasmmen mit dem Rest vom Glee-Cast zu I Lived. Songs '''Duette *'Lucky' (Duette) *'(I've Had) The Time of My Life' (Neue Welten) 'Zusammen gesungen in einer Gruppennummer' Staffel Zwei *'Marry You' (Amor muss verrückt sein) *'The Most Wonderful Day of the Year' (Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat) *'Don't Stop' (Das jüngste Gerücht) Staffel Drei *'We Are Young' (Die Zeit deines Lebens) *'Stereo Hearts' (Gorilla mit Herz) *'Cherish/Cherish' (Gorilla mit Herz) Staffel Sechs *'Take On Me' (Homecoming) 'Mit dem Paar zusammenhängende Songs' Staffel Zwei *'Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind' (Ungeküsst) *'Dog Days Are Over' (Neue Welten) *'Baby' (Das Comeback der Teufelin) *'Somebody to Love' (Das Comeback der Teufelin) Staffel Drei *'Never Can Say Goodbye' (Was würde Michael Jackson tun?) *'Black or White' (Was würde Michael Jackson tun?) *'Fly/I Believe I Can Fly' (Auf dem Weg) Staffel Sechs *'I Lived' (Träume werden wahr) Trivia *Sam hat ihr versprochen, sie irgendwann zu heiraten, und in Duette hat er Finn gesagt, dass er seine Versprechen hält. *Eigentlich war geplant, dass Sam schwul wird und ein Schwarm von Kurt werden sollte, aber Ryan hat es aufgrund der Chemie zwischen Chord und Dianna geändert. *Quinn ist Sams erste Liebe, gefolgt von Mercedes und später Brittany, dann wieder Mercedes und zuletzt Rachel. *Beide haben sich ihre Haare vor Staffel Drei geschnitten. *Sie wurden von Rachel in Neue Welten als "Ken und Barbie" bezeichnet, weil beide blonde Haare haben und wie die Puppen gut aussehen. *Sam war Quinns einziger Freund, der während der Beziehung kein Auge auf ein anderes Mädchen geworfen hatte, so wie Puck (Mercedes, Santana & Rachel), ihr Yale-Professor (seine Ehefrau) und Finn (Rachel). Es ist unklar, ob Biff treu war oder nicht. *Sam ist Quinns einziger Freund, der jünger als sie ist. *Auf Twitter gab es den Trend "We Miss Fabrevans", den Chord sah und es gegenüber Dianna erwähnte. *Beide hatten eine Art Beziehung mit Santana. Sam romantisch und Quinn sexuell. *Chord sagte auf Twitter, dass er von allen von Sams Beziehungen, Fabrevans mag. Kategorie:Beziehungen